


Temptation

by ZhaoYan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoYan/pseuds/ZhaoYan
Summary: CA！CA！纯肉文 NC-17 未成年勿入！角色扮演预警！BDSM预警！
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> CA！CA！  
> 纯肉文 NC-17 未成年勿入！  
> 角色扮演预警！BDSM预警！

架着黑色墨镜的男人翘着二郎腿坐在丽兹饭店的一张双人桌前，黑色外套随随便便披在身上，v字领口的衬衫露出锁骨，他一手摇晃着手里的酒杯，另一只手敲打着桌面，似乎在等待着什么。

一个穿着整整齐齐的西装三件套的男人向他走来，他有一张纯良无害的面孔，一头蓬松的白色卷发也被打理得服服帖帖。他小心翼翼地走到双人桌前，试探着问道：

“我能坐在这儿吗，先生？”

戴墨镜的男人点了点头。

穿西装的男人把椅子拖到戴墨镜的男人身边坐下，一只手状似无意地搭上男人的大腿，这样暧昧的场景竟然没有引来任何人的侧目。

“不许用奇迹避人耳目，angel，”Crowley不满地开口，“犯规可是要罚的。”

Aziraphale愤愤地瞪了他一眼，只得认命般地解除了奇迹。

鬼知道他为什么会答应恶魔这个过分的要求，扮演一个在高档餐厅勾引浪荡子弟的男妓，（“这不公平！对你来说完全就是本色出演！”Aziraphale不满地说。“这不是你一直以来的愿望吗，诱惑一个恶魔？”Crowley从身后环住他，伸出舌头舔弄他的耳垂，此刻他正插在天使里面，“我可没忘了你在罗马就打算这么做了。”“我只是想让你尝一尝牡蛎——别顶那里！”）最后他还是屈服于恶魔猛烈的攻势以及每天跑去法国给他买他最爱的可丽饼的条件，同意了这个无赖的要求。

Aziraphale又把两人的椅子挪近了些，悄悄把自己腿贴上Crowley的，硬着头皮假装看不见服务员投来的异样眼神。

“先生是一个人吗？”天使边问边把放在恶魔腿上的手往上移，在即将接近某个部位时被恶魔一把按住。

“是一个人。”恶魔轻轻把天使的手从腿上拿开。

“先生不想找点乐子吗？”天使反手抓住恶魔的手，和他十指交扣，另一只手锲而不舍地继续往恶魔腿上摸。

“那要看你能给我什么乐子了。”Crowley挑起一条眉毛，转身看向Aziraphale，墨镜后的蛇瞳散发着危险的信号。

“相信我，先生，”天使冲他露出一个天真灿烂的笑容，桌下的手却隔着裤子抚上了恶魔的阴茎，“一定会很有趣的。”

Crowley被Aziraphale这一笑撩得不轻，他几乎是瞬间就硬了起来，好不容易才压住自己想暂停时间把天使就地办了的冲动。

Aziraphale自然感觉到了手里东西的变化，他松开和Crowley交握的手，顺着恶魔的小腹偷偷往下溜进了裤子里，隔着内裤把玩他硬挺的阴茎。他的手指先沿着那东西的轮廓勾勒了一圈，之后干脆一把抓住揉捏起来，恶魔握紧了拳头，喉咙里漏出一声隐忍的舒服的哼哼，天使闻声抽出了手，起身把椅子拉到恶魔对面重新坐下，神态自若地招呼服务员点餐。

Crowley恶狠狠地瞪着Aziraphale，这个撩完就跑的小混蛋显然没有意识到自己犯了多严重的错误，还对满脸尴尬的服务员露出一个标准的无害的微笑，点了一份天使蛋糕。

蛋糕很快上来了，Aziraphale故意吃得很慢，每吃一口他都伸出舌头仔仔细细舔干净叉子上的奶油，余光瞥到Crowley吞咽口水的动作。在他慢悠悠吃完最后一口蛋糕后，他又用手指擦掉唇边沾着的奶油，然后把手指含进嘴里吮吸。

Crowley显然已经忍耐到了极限，Aziraphale起身走到他身边向他伸出手，“怎么样，现在您想和我一起找点乐子去了吗？”

恶魔冷哼一声，一把拉住他的手，几乎是把他拽出了饭店。

Crowley把Aziraphale塞进宾利的后座，自己也坐了进去，啪地甩上了车门。他把天使压在身下，急不可耐地吻了上去，与天使那诱人的舌头纠缠，又如猛兽般啃咬着天使的嘴唇，直到他尝到血腥味才松开，来不及咽下的唾液从天使唇边流下，天使下意识地舔了舔，这让恶魔的  
欲望翻腾得越发汹涌了。

“你真是……该死的诱人。”Crowley甩开了墨镜，黄色的瞳仁充满整个眼眶。

“我的诱惑还算成功吧，Crowley？”Aziraphale笑盈盈地问道。

“游戏还没结束呢，你又叫我的名字，犯规了，”Crowley打了个响指，“这次可要罚你了。”

天使的衣服应声消失，宾利的后排空间也突然变得无比空旷，同时多出来的还有些奇怪的玩具。

“先、先生……”Aziraphale惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

“嘘——”Crowley拿过一个口球给他戴上，Aziraphale只能大张着嘴咬住球。

Crowley把Aziraphale摆成跪坐的姿势，又捞出一根绳子，一个响指把天使绑了起来，天使肉嘟嘟的胸脯被勒得越发饱满，小肚腩也被勒成一块一块，Crowley一口咬住天使胸前的一个凸起，右手捏上另一个乳头用力揉搓，天使只能发出可怜的呜呜声。

Crowley拿起一对电击乳夹打开开关，夹住Aziraphale胸前高高挺立的两点，Aziraphale立刻痛乎出声，Crowley并不理会他可怜兮兮的眼神，又给一个细长的跳蛋挤上润滑剂，开到最大塞进了他的马眼。

“呜——不要！”Aziraphale只能发出含糊不清的求饶声，胸口的疼痛夹杂着电击的酥痒，尿道传来的刺激更是令他大脑一片空白。他浑身颤抖，生理性的泪水不受控制地流下。

“这是惩罚。”Crowley贴近Aziraphale的耳朵低声道，他的手缓缓摸到天使身后，两只手指塞进了后穴。天使的后穴因为刺激而收缩，Crowley的手指被紧紧夹住，他一点点活动着手指，慢慢把后穴撑开，终于摸到了那个点，天使狠狠地抖了一下，Crowley勾起嘴角，手指不停地摩擦按压，身体各处的刺激让天使几近脱力，只能无助地呜咽。

Aziraphale高潮了。跳蛋使他没法射出来，精液被堵住的疼痛让他难以忍受，更多的眼泪涌了出来。

Crowley伸手摘下了口球，无法吞咽的唾液一直滴到天使脖子上，扯出淫靡的银丝。

“先生，求你让我……”Aziraphale哽咽着求饶。

“让你什么？”Crowley不怀好意地问。

“让我……射……”Aziraphale羞红了脸，闭眼道。

Crowley看着满脸泪痕的天使，也觉得自己做得有些过，他拔出跳蛋，白色的精液瞬间涌出——天使射了他一手。

“我……我不是有意要……对不起……”Aziraphale更加难堪，手足无措地道歉。

“没事，”Crowley用干净的另一只手爱怜地擦去Aziraphale脸上的泪，“舔干净就好了。”

Aziraphale看着恶魔把沾满自己精液的手举到面前，只好乖乖迎上去张口含住，Crowley低头看着乖巧地给自己清理的Aziraphale，天使的舌头舔过他的一根根手指，他的阴茎随着天使的动作抽搐了几下——他已经忍了很久了。

Crowley一弹响指把自己也脱了个精光，顺便松开了Aziraphale的束缚，他把天使的两腿分开，分别重新绑上绳子，又让他双手举到头顶，给他戴上手铐。

Crowley向自己硬挺的阴茎上抹了些润滑剂便顶了进去，刚才的扩张显然还不够，天使的里面实在太紧，Crowley皱着眉慢慢往里挺，穴肉紧紧包裹着滚烫的阴茎，Crowley试图用力破开包围，天使忍不住呻吟出声。

“叫什么，不是你勾引我想让我干你的么？”Crowley嘴上这么说着，身下的动作却放缓了，他的阴茎只插进去一半。他小心地抽动起来，等着天使适应再一点点深入，紧致的穴肉随着他的动作逐渐放松下来，等到他终于整根没入时，两个人都呼了口气。

Crowley几乎是立刻就迅速抽插起来，眼前的场景让他实在是忍不了了，Aziraphale的双腿被绳子绑着分得很开，双手也被拷在头顶，完全是一副敞开大门邀请他进入的姿势。Aziraphale被他干得淫叫不断，猛烈的抽插带来的快感让他窒息，他试图从恶魔身下逃离，但他的手脚被绑得结结实实，他只能不断扭动腰身，这动作反而让恶魔插得更深了。

Crowley俯身吻住Aziraphale，把天使的呻吟都堵在嘴里，然后又一路向下从脖子吻到锁骨，边吻边咬留下一串痕迹，这是他的标记，他的猎物，Aziraphale，堂堂权天使，正毫无尊严地被他操得浪叫，这个想法让他异常性奋，他越发加大了腰上的力度，想要挺得更深。天使温暖的内穴牢牢地吸住他的阴茎，摩擦的快感刺激着敏感的龟头，Crowley几次都觉得自己快射了，又想就这样操着天使直到永远。

Aziraphale被操得快要到又一次高潮，他抬起屁股试图让Crowley插得更深，恶魔看出了他的难耐，一边握住天使的阴茎快速撸动，一边加快了抽插的速度，天使很快又射了出来。

天使高潮时剧烈收缩的内壁让Crowley险些缴械在里面，不过他还没玩够，他从天使身体里退了出来，用注射器抽了一管药水，趁天使还在高潮后的空白期毫无防备之时打进了他后面。

催情剂生效得很快，Aziraphale整个人都剧烈地颤抖起来，穴口一张一合，猛烈地收缩着，渴求恶魔的光顾。

“先生……求……求你！”Aziraphale浑身泛起粉红色，后穴里犹如千万只蚂蚁在爬，瘙痒传遍全身，让他顾不得害羞，“求你快操我！”

“把我弄舒服了就操你。”Crowley起身把阴茎送到天使嘴边。

Aziraphale毫不犹豫地含住了恶魔粗大的阴茎，他卖力地舔弄阴茎上暴起的青筋，又沿着冠状沟一圈圈打转，甚至自觉地张大嘴来了个深喉。

Crowley看着天使不顾形象地做出如此下流的举动，知道他是被催情剂逼急了，他从天使嘴里拔出阴茎，重新又插入了后穴。这次进入非常顺利，天使不断收缩的里面给了他前所未有的刺激，他整根没入又抽出，天使的浪叫一声高过一声。

Aziraphale的后穴就像一张不断在吮吸的嘴，Crowley觉得天使不仅要吸得他射出来，还要吸干他所有的精血，他用力快速抽插了几次，狠狠地射在了最深处。

恶魔射精时抽动的阴茎刺激了天使敏感脆弱的内壁，他又一次高潮了，这次他已经射不出什么东西，只有透明粘稠的前列腺液从马眼流出。

Aziraphale失去了意识，他茫然地睁着失焦的双眼，泪水早就布满了他的脸庞。

Crowley打了个响指将两人清理干净，温柔地揽住Aziraphale，天使在他怀里渐渐缓过神来，

“Temptation accomplished.”

恶魔在天使额头印下一个吻。


End file.
